


The Smell of Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Lesbian Character, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ocean has been on the waiting list to check out a library book for months. Hannah has the long-overdue book. The two coincidentally meet one day at the library then it all falls into place.





	The Smell of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> -PLEASE READ- VVVVV
> 
> This is unfinished and the ending is temporary. I posted this because I knew if I didn't I'd lose motivation and eventually forget about it but I'm really proud of myself for getting this far and want to finish it. I'd like for this to stay a nice, fluffy oneshot but I might turn it into a multi-chapter. Advice on how to continue the story, how to end it, if I need to delete some parts etc. would be appreiciated.

I walked into the library, hoping that this was the day the book I've been wanting to read had been put back on the shelf. Someone's had it for months now and at this point I'm convinced they don't know how libraries work. 

I walk to the fiction section, but alas, the spot on the shelf where the book is supposed to be is as empty as ever. I scanned the entire shelf three times to make sure I didn't miss it, but I still came up empty handed.

Desperate, I walked up to the counter to see if they did have it, but didn't put it on the shelf yet. Sitting behind the counter, there was a man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties. His head was on the desk and his arms were pretzeled under it. I rang the bell on the counter, startling him. He picked up the few papers he scattered as he apologized to me. After he put all the papers back on the desk he spoke. Ahem "Sorry for that, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to check if a book I reserved a while back is available"

"No problem ma'am, just tell me your name and the book title and I'll see if we have it."

"My name is Ocean Connors, and the book's called 'How to Eat the Sun and Not Get Sunburned' by Daniel Ralsh."  
After a few seconds of typing on his computer, he turned back to me. “Sorry, we don't have that book at the moment.”

“Oh, well, that’s okay I guess.”

Disappointed, I looked at the other books. Maybe I'd find one to read in the meantime. I grabbed a book. The cover was a light blue and had a sthescope on it with a title in a mustard yellow font that read 'The House of God', authored by Samuel Shem. From what read about in the back blurb, this book is about a man, Basch, living through the hardships of medical school and internship to become a doctor. It seemed like something I would like so I walked over to one of the reading areas in the front of the library and sat in the bean bag chair. 

Seventeen pages into my book a girl walks into the library and up to the counter. While she’s walking in I notice she’s holding a book, a book with a cover very similar to the book I’ve been waiting to check out for months. I start to get excited but remind myself that the books could just have very similar cover art, but I couldn’t help myself. She walks up to the same guy that I just talked to. I can’t make out what either of them say but the girl hands over the book along with some money. I wait until she disappears into one of the shelf aisles then walk up to the counter for the second time. “Good news!” He says as he slides the book toward me. I opened the front cover to see he’s already stamped it for me. I don’t realize until I’m 6 pages in that I didn’t thank him. I’ll have to remember on my way out.

A few more pages in and I've realized someone's sat next to me; it’s that girl who brought the book in. I resist the urge to glare at her and get back to reading. She starts doing the same before she notices my book. Smiling, she says, “I think you’ll like that one. It’s a good read.”  
“Well, good to know the wait was worthwhile.”  
“How long have you been waiting?”  
“Five months.”  
She shuffles uncomfortably in the bean bag. “Sorry.”  
I shrug and go back to reading.  
A good fifteen minutes if silence passed while both of us read. Deciding to break it I asked, without looking at her, “So, how'd you like the book?”  
“It was nice, at least I thought so.” I hummed in acknowledgement.  
It was getting late so I got up and went home, abandoning the conversation. I could feel the girl looking at me when I left. I didn't look back.


End file.
